From Innocence to Insanity
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Anima Rune does not live the best of lives, but that does not stop her from going through hers with a smile. That is, until one night when her only friend turns against her.


**A/N: ****Hello! This is a story about my OC. She is a daughter of Hades, if you can't tell by the end of this One-Shot. The only reason I wrote this is so my readers can have some background info on her, because she will be appearing later in one of my future fanfics.**

Young Anima Rune skipped along, down the street to her mother's large expensive home. She had had another wonderful day. Her friends hadn't spoken to her, her teacher had called in sick with the measles, and she had failed her final exams. She smiled faintly. Her naturally blood red lips puckered as she strode in and gracefully pecked her mother on the cheek.

After describing her day at the dinner table, and heading upstairs to ready for bed, Anima thought of something; "Mother! Did you remember to feed Louis?" She called. Louis was her small pure black Persian kitten she had received for her 8th Birthday exactly 6 months previously.

"Yes dear!" Her mother answered back. "I think he is somewhere upstairs now!" Mrs. Rune replied. Anima stepped out of bed silently to search for her little friend. She crept slowly down the narrow hallway as if afraid to wake the shadows.

Her long grey nightgown slid across the carpet behind her as she moved. Her pale eyes narrowed in intensity, and her limp lifeless hair hung down around her face. After checking the entire floor, she decided to head up to the attic. Her silly little kitten sometimes hid there too.

She knew it was late, and her mother probably wished for her to be in bed, but she was determined to find her only friend first.

"Oh Louis!" She called out. "Enough games little boy! It's time for bed now!" She found the kitten curled up sound asleep, behind the old broken bookshelf. "There you are little boy!" She cooed at the kitten.

She cuddled the fluffy creature tight against her chest, as it purred softly. It felt nice to have a man in the house. Anima had never known her father, and her mother had never bothered to court or marry again. Though a kitten was a very poor substitute, it was the best thing she had to a friend.

Her eyes clouded with affection as she hurried quickly back down to her room so her mother would not scold her for being out of bed. She yawned, and her shimmering eyes drooped in exhaustion as the power of sleep caught up to her, and began to compel her into the land of dreams. She quietly blew out the candle so it's faint glow extinguished, as Louis curled up by her side still purring lazily. She fell into a blissful slumber. She should have known it wouldn't last.

That night she had a nightmare.

_She was skipping along the sidewalk, back home after school like any other day, when suddenly thunder clouds boomed and echoed, and a storm began to start up. _

_She tripped in the rain and fell face first into the mud. Suddenly all the students from her school were there, laughing hysterically at her. She recoiled against the filthy earth, as if trying to sink away into it._

_ She stood up in her soggy school dress, and suddenly the image changed. She wasn't anywhere familiar. She was in the large hall of a dark palace. She heard a blood curdling shriek and turned towards one of the three exits in the room. One of the doors melted away into darkness, while crimson fluids dripped through the cracks of another. It was the door the screams had been coming from. _

_Her heart sped up as she jolted towards the final door, plowing through them as if they were thinner than air. _

_She needed to escape. As soon as she had entered the new room, she knew it was a mistake._

_ The door she had come through faded away just as quickly as it had appeared, as a hundred ghostly figures rose out of the shadows dancing across the walls. They surrounded her, as the shrieks from earlier continued to echo through her mind like the sharp piercing of a blade. _

_She collapsed sobbing into her knees. She knew it would be hopeless to escape. "Stop! STOP!" She cried loudly. _

_She sat trembling in the darkness, as the transparent ghouls moved in closer, each of their faces reflecting looks of remorse ,loss, mourning, grief, pain, pity, emptiness, anger, regret, and yes, even insanity. _

_She shuddered, as ribbons of temperatures she sensed were colder than absolute zero wrapped around her small weak form, barricading her in a lonely prison. The though sent a shiver down her spine. All the while, the shrieking_ _continued._

She awoke with a start, as her heart pounded wildly. She frantically turned from side to side checking in all directions and corners of her room for the awful monsters. She sighed in relief, realizing it was just a nightmare. Then a horrifying realization dawned on her face; the shrieks weren't imaginary. "Mother!?" She called in uncertainty. She was shaking from head to toe in pure and utter terror. "Mother!?" She called a little louder. The shrieks continued. Her heart was now beating so fast it felt as if it was about to break through her small chest and start doing the can-can on her bed sheets. She then noticed that Louis was gone as well. "Lou-Louis?" She whispered hoarsely. The kitten had all but disappeared.

She stood up. No matter how scared she was, she had to help her mother. She crept silently down the all too familiar hall, and jumped and shuddered with every small squeak of a floor boards.

She heard the shouts were indeed coming from her mother's room. "M-mother!" She cried, as she burst through the doors, and gasped in shock and complete disbelief. Shelves were knocked aside and furniture was scattered brokenly all around the room.

Her mother was on the carpeted floor, being slashed over and over again in the face with large black claws, so sharp she could practically see the tips shimmer with blood. She could do nothing but stand and watch, too powerless and frozen in fear to help.

She began to shake and sob so violently it hurt. As the sobs wracked her body the monster seemed to take no notice of her. The creature attacking her mother was a gigantic black canine, with dark soulless eyes, and black fangs that looked like they could chomp right through 5 tons of pure diamond.

"M-mother…" She cried desperately. She reached out to try and smack the giant dog in the rump, because its back was to her, but then it turned as if just noticing her presence. She gasped again.

Its eyes were exactly the same as her kitten Louis's: Dark yellow glowing orbs. The creature looked at her and growled a deep growl. It knocked her aside with a simple flick of its tail, and snuffed the air defiantly as it prepared to pounce on her and crush her small form beneath its massive paws.

That is, it would have crushed her, if not for her mother. "N-no!" She cried. "D-don't hurt m-my daughter!" She pled desperately.

The creature looked for a split second as if it was considering this, but then turned away from her and resumed viciously mauling Anima's mother. "No! Mother!" Anima called out weakly.

The forceful push had knocked the breath out of her. She didn't have a clue what was happening, only that her beloved kitten had somehow transformed into this huge and dangerous black hound and turned on them.

Her mother's nightgown had been torn to shreds as if a machete had sushi chopped it to bits and pieces, and strips of flesh hung off her like hamburger meat.

She lay shaking in a pool of liquid red. Anima cried out once more, louder than before though. Suddenly a dozen large black forms stepped out of the shadows, and began to swirl around the creature, engulfing it in an ebony void. She gasped in pain, feel the last ounces of her strength leave her, just as the shadowy silhouettes left with the beast which was now collapsing into golden dust from the constriction. She collapsed, in a shaking fit, and then stumbled clumsily up to her mother.

"M-mother!" She said shocked. "Shhhh…" Her mother cooed softly, cradling her daughter's head one last time, as she began to sob. "It's alright Annie d-dear… You did w-what y-you c-could…"

"Just r-remember that I'll a-always l-love you…" And with that she shuddered and became still. Her eyes had a look of surprise on them, and her chest stopped moving up and down.

Anima could sense her soul passing over to the other side. She began to sob louder as she grasped her mother's now cold hand. Her hands and night gown were now completely covered in her mother's blood as well as her own, just as her face was too.

Her pale expression glanced sullenly down at her mother again, and something snapped in her like a twig. She began to laugh. She could not handle this loss. The stress began to push her over the edge of sanity, as the laughter turned to cackles, and the cackles into howls.

This is how the police found her in the morning. In the corner of her mother's bedroom just inches away from the corpse, hugging her knees tightly while laughing hysterically like a maniac.

She was immediately sent to a mental institute, where she went through several long years of physical and emotional therapy. At the age of 15 she was finally transferred out of the institute and into lesser known home for girls. Though, she was never the same, Anima Amelia Rune, still held her optimistic and mysterious personality.

Though if the wrong things were said, her eyes will become fogged again as a look of pain would flash across her face before she threatens to kill you by listing off creative and detailed gore thoughts, and you'll know deep down that this girl has probably suffered more than you'll ever know.

**A/N: Poor Anima... I'm not gonna give spoilers about the foster home she's in or anything, but both of those factors will play key roles with a fair amount of significance in the story that I will probably not upload for a very very long time. :)**


End file.
